1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus configured to charge a user for a service of executing a predetermined image process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In convenience stores, supermarkets, and libraries, or the like, multifunction peripherals (MFP), more specifically, image processing apparatuses having various image processing functions such as a copying machine, a facsimile machine, and a photo printer, are installed. The MFP holds charging information for collecting use fees for the apparatus from users, and performs a charging process based on charging information.
In recent years, MFPs have become increasingly popular. MFPs may be connected to a network (LAN), and include functions to transmit image data read by a scanner function of the MFP or to print image data received via the network. The MFP, connected to the network, is capable of transmitting or receiving image data, and setting and updating setting information of the MFP based on information received via the network.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-099300 discusses a technique in which setting information for a plurality of devices connected to the network is controlled by a management server, and when the setting information for one of the plurality of devices is changed, the change is sent and reflected in the information in those devices.
The above-mentioned charging information held in each MFP needs to be updated whenever the fee system in the stores is changed and some campaign is performed. However, if charging information is updated while a user is using the MFP, an amount of money, which is different from the charge that the user expected, is charged, and may be a source for disputing the charge.
If charging information is updated via the network by using the known technology, the server side may not know whether a user is operating the MFP. Therefore, the charging information may be updated while the user is operating the MFP.